1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tissue box placement assembly that is a design providing the tissue (box) with a specific location for fixing and using inside the vehicle not only enabling the usage of the tissue (box) to become more convenient, but also solving problems derived from putting the tissue box wherever at will.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The tissue or toilet paper has become one of the common cleansers in ordinary life. Since people needs to use the tissue or toilet paper anywhere, they are provided no matter at home, in school, or even in the transportation.
Just the same, the owner of the automobile usually prepares the boxed or the bagged tissues. However, there is no any location disposed for fastening and placing the tissue (box), the tissue box is often placed on the platform at the rear end of the seat, but the location is usually too far from the front seat to be convenient for accessing. Therefore, for the convenient purpose, many car owners just put the tissue box at any closer place at will, for examples, on the front passenger""s seat or the space between the two front seats. Although this manner conveniences access to the tissues, however, the automobile is one kind of transportations and the tissue box may slide transportations and the tissue box may slide frequently or even drop under the seat. Furthermore, since the tissue box is generally made of paper material, it tends to deform under pressure and that is very troublesome.
In view of this, the primary objective of the present invention is to solve the mentioned problems by providing the tissue (box) with a design for fastening it to a specific location for use inside the vehicle, for making the usage of the tissue (box) become more convenient and also for solving various problems derived from putting the tissue box wherever at will. Based on this, the present invention provides a tissue (box) placement assembly exclusive for the automobile, which comprises a frame bracket to be engaged to the object such as the sun visor inside the vehicle and a case body for accommodating the tissue (box); wherein the case body and the frame bracket can be engaged and cased to each other and provide the case box with a easy dismounting method; the placement assembly not only provides a fixed location for using the tissue (box) inside the vehicle, but also speed up the movement of replacing the tissue (box).